Am I Not Pretty Enough?
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Shunned by all of his friends after coming out, Harry Potter has nowhere left to turn and attempts suicide. But a pretty young girl named Emily Sanders comes along and shows him what life can be, what he can be. Please R&R, Chapter 17 is up now.
1. Am I Not Pretty Enough?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders**

**Am I Not Pretty Enough?**

_Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart to broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me  
_

"Fag" "Poof" "Abomination" Everywhere Harry Potter turned he copped these insults from former friends, enemies, even teachers. Nobody would talk to him anymore, his best friends siding with everyone else. The Gryffindor boys slept in their old dormitory but Harry now had to sleep elsewhere, in a room Dumbledore had set up because he didn't think that a"fag like him" should be around the other _normal_ boys. If they ever did come near him, it always ended in physical abuse. Harry had no-one to turn to anymore and he didn't think he could take it. But day after day he faced them nevertheless.

_  
I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough  
I try as hard as I can  
_

They broke his possessions, They physically and verbally assaulted him, They tried their hardest to make his miserable life a living hell and yet Harry faced them every single day like a brave man, not a coward. He saw their looks of disgust, their anger but he soldiered on, determined not to let them bring him down with them. But inside of him was a different story. Deep down, He craved their approval of him, their acceptance would mean the world to him. But he also knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon and thats what was driving him to the edge.

_  
Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart to broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me  
_

As he wandered through the empty corridors late one night, he began to ponder suicide. He was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom by several pairs of hands. He looked around to see Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley. They were all cracking their knuckles. Harry tried to run but the door was now sealed with some unidentified charm. They moved in closer and began to hit and kick every inch of him. When Harry tried to move away, Ron broke his arm in two places. He was now in so much pain that he could hardly see, everythnig was going black.

_  
I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man  
I try as hard as I can  
_

When Harry woke up he was sitting up in the astronomers tower. His arm felt better and he didn't have any bruises. Ron and his gang had obviously hidden them so if Harry said anything, nobody would believe him. He sat up and, for the first time in a long time, he cried. He cried his heart out and thats when Harry decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He was so sick of the humiliation and ridicule that he had been put through since his best friends had betrayed his trust and told the entire school of his secret. Thats when Harry Potter decided to end things once and for all.

_  
Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart to broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me  
_

Harry grabbed a long piece of glass that was lying at the far end of the room from where some clumsy student had dropped a bottle. He drew it straight across his wrist without a second thought. Harry felt nothing until the third stroke when pain rushed through, setting him free. He slashed again and again at his once flawless skin until he beacme so numb he could not feel anymore. "Stop" came a sudden shrill voice, breaking across the room like a vase dropped from a great height. The piece of glass flew from his hands and the wounds began to heal themselves.

_  
Why do you see  
Why do you see  
Why do you see right through me  
Why do you see  
Why do you see  
Why do you see right through me_

Harry looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing near him, tears running down her porcelain face. "Why would you do such a thing?" She asked, hurt filling her voice. The young woman had long, wavy golden chesnut hair and shimmering bronze eyes. Her skin was radiant and glowing and she had a faint scent of jasmine, rosemary, lavender, mimosa and white rose mixed with glowing amber. Her vibrant rosy cheeks stood out as did her beautiful smile. She sat down beside him,brushing away the tears. "My name's Emily, Emily Sanders" She said. Harry realised she was the first person in a long time to see him as a person.

_  
Why do you see  
Why do you see  
Why do you see right through me  
Why do you see  
Why do you see  
Why do you see right through me  
_

**Please Read and Review, I'm writing another chapter right now as you read this.**


	2. Affirmation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and a pixie stick which helped give me ideas**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Affirmation**

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone  
_

Harry inclined his head to look at her fully. She had a small petite figure but was quite tall and had a medium sized bust. Her skin was flawless, except for a small heart-shaped birthmark tucked away just under her knee. All in all, she was a vision of perfection. To the straight man at least. She was wiping away her tears with a small handkerchief decorated with white lace and embroidered flowers and hearts. "Why?" she asked tenderly, her shimmering bronze eyes filled with questions that were obviously swimming around in her head. Harry breathed out and began to speak, then stopped

_  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye  
_

Emily was the first person in a long time to see him for who he was and not just as "The Gryffindor Fag". If he told her the truth about his exuality he knew she'd react just as badly as everyone else had. He thought to himself for a moment and said "I'm just so sick of being the golden boy, The Boy Who Never Truly Lived but anyway I don't mean to be rude or anything, but where are you from?" She nodded and said "I just ransferred her from Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic, I haven't had time to be sorted yet" Harry looked at her strangely "If you're from Beaxbatons, why do you sound british?"

_  
I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality  
I believe that trust is more important than monogamy  
I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul  
I believe that family is worth more than money or gold  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair  
I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires  
_

Emily shook her head and laughed "I was born and raised in Britain but I ended up going to Beauxbatons anyway" Harry nodded and smiled, enjoying the simple pleasure of conversation with someone who didn't know about his sexuality. She said "Wait a second...Are you Harry Potter?" Harry looked up incredously but nodded expecting her to begin drooling like all the other fangirls he had. But instead she smiled and said "Yeah I thought so" He smiled and said, rather cheerfully considering he'd just been attempting suicide, "Do you want to go to Hogsmead tomorrow?" She smiled and nodded.

_  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye  
_

The next morning was blissfully cool as Harry made his way across the grounds to meet Emily. The sun was only just rising, its sparkling rays dancing on the freshly fallen snow, showing a teaser of the day to come. He zipped his jumper up higher and stood at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, waiting for Emily to grace him with her presence. Emily arrived ten minutes late, apoligising saying she had to meet with Dumbledore to discuss sorting arrangements. They headed out of the grounds, careful not to be seen and apparated into Hogsmeade.

_  
I believe forgiveness is the key to your own happiness  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed  
I believe that God does not endorse tv evangelists  
I believe in love surviving death into eternity  
_

Harry lead her down the street, smiling when Emily's mouth dropped open when she saw Honeydukes. She squealed and happily walked into the shop, a bounce in her step. Harry stepped in after her, inhaling the warm toffee scented air. Emily looked like a kid in a candy store, so to speak. She was walking along looking at the various candies. They stayed there for quite a while until other students began to flock into the shop. They both left, Emily holding a bag with various samples of candies in it. They went into The Three Broomticks for a butterbeer and walked straight into Hermione and Ron.

_  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

Hermione glared at him and said "Why look who it is Ronald" Ron smiled viciously and replied "The Gryffindor Fag" Emily looked confused and said "harry whats going on?" Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted "Didn't he tell you honey, He's about as straight as a circle" Emily turned towards him and said "Is this true? You're gay?" Harry stepped back, not even bothering to deny it, fearing the rejection once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the malicious smiles on Ron and Hermione's faces. They had gotten what they wanted.

_  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Please Read and Review


	3. When The War Is Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and aforementioned pixie stick**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**When The War Is Over**

_Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away,  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away, oooh_

Harry turned away, tears burning in his eyes. Hermione and Ron sneered maliciously and walked off across the room. Emily placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Harry what's wrong?" Harry turned towards her, disbelief runnig through him. "Y-you don't h-hate me" He stuttered, not daring to bleieve it until she confirmed. "Why would I hate you for something you can't control?" She asked and relief flowed through Harry like blood, warming him, nuturing him. She hugged him and Harry fell into her arms like a child, letting her envelope him into her warm embrace.

_When the war is over, got to get away  
Pack my bags to no place, in no time, no day  
You and I we used each other's shoulder  
Still so young but somehow so much older  
How can I go home and not get blown away?_

"Now lets go to Zonkos" she announced happily. Harry grinned and together they walked out arm-in-arm. Harry had never felt so accepted, so relieved. He had never been able to confide his secret in anyone without them reacting harshly. Once he had told a group of muggle boys he was friends with. Later in the day he had no friends at all. That was the way it had been then and it was the way it was now. Nobody wanted to know him or be near him once they found out he was gay, probably scared they would catch some disease from him. It angered him so much and yet he said nothing.

_  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away,  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
_

After they left Zonkos, Harry bought Emily a large chocolate ice cream and together they walked up the hill towards the shrieking shack. It was a beautiful sight, covered in a blanket of soft powdery snow. Harry sat and told Emily a little of its history and revealed what the noises in there actually where. Emily was fascinated, her face lighting up like a christmas light when she heard there was a werewolf. "Cool" she muttered "Do you know him?" Harry nodded and said "Yeah he's a great guy" Emily seemed satisfied and turned back, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

_When the war is over got to start again_  
_Try to hold a trace of what it was back then  
All around this chaos and madness  
Can't help feeling nothing more than sadness  
Only choice to face it the best I can  
_

Harry wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. He had only known this woman for around twenty four hours and yet she had made a huge impact on his life already. She had lifted his spirits and allowed his imagination to soar in a way that only a true friend could. Snowflakes lay tousled in Emily's hair, adding to her beauty. She said "I hope I get sorted into Gyrffindor" and Harry remembered her sorting was tonight. He hoped she did too so she could experience the beautiful common room and the sometimes generous hospitality of the Gryffindors. She deserved it after everything she had done for him already.

_Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away,  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away_  
_You and I we sent each other stories  
Just a page I'm lost in all its glories  
How can I go home and not get blown away_

"Thank you Emily" He said smiling as they stood in a secluded part of Hogsmeade "Nobodys ever been so nice to me" Emily said "What, ever?" Harry realised what he'd said and responded "Once they knew my secret, I mean" Emily smiled and said "Oh, yeah, but you can't change who you are" Harry said "Yeah that's true and no matter what anbody else says or does to me I will always be a homosexual, through and through" He beamed at her. "Is that so?" came a familiar voice, unuasually hard and cold. Out of the shadows stepped Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

_Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ooohhh.._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Please Read and Review Another chapter coming up soon


	4. Be Strong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and aforementioned pixie stick**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Be Strong**

_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like you're sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see  
_

Harry stumbled back as he saw Sirius' gaunt face for the first time in months. He looked furious as did Remus "What did you say?" He asked, anger flitting dangerously between each word. Harry looked him in the eye and replied as best he could "You heard me" He was about to say something else but a sharp blow to his cheek cut him off. He looked up to see Emily standing in front of him, unable to believe what had just happened. Harry looked around but there was no sight of Sirius or Remus. They must have apparated after Sirius had delivered the blow to Harry.

_  
'Cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away and  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong  
_

Emily helped him up and they walked back to school together with Harry looking over his shoulder every step of the way, obviously fearing another attack. Once they got back to the castle they sat down at the lakeside, cooling their feet in the stream. Harry dwelled on the events of that day until Emily shook his shoulder. "Harry, aren't they the people who hate you?" Harry snorted and was about to mutter something in reply when he realised that Ron and Hermione were indeed coming this way. He hurriedly shielded himself from view behind the tree but something told him they had already seen him.

_  
We're taking each step one day at a time  
You can't lose your spirit  
Let live and let leave, forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone  
_

As they approached and began calling out to him, his worst fears were confimred. They had indeed seen him. "Oy Potter hiding from us are you?" "Too scared to even look at us?" "Leave him alone" Emily's angry voice sounded. Harry groaned inwardly, knowing that Ron would not like this at all. He turned to her and said "Whats it to you?" Emily replied, this time calmly "You two are down here wasting your time by picking on such a sweet young man, You're making him cower like a child" At this Ron and Hermione burst into laughter and Harry groaned inwardly again.

_  
'Cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong  
_

Harry stood up and said "I'll handle this Emily" Ron and Hermione laughed even harder at this statement and Ron said "Come on Hermione, we're wasting our time on this little poof" Harry's blood boiled but he remained silent. Anything he said would make then turn back around and at this point in time he wanted them gone. Once they were gone Emily shook her head and said "Why didn't you stand up to them?" Harry blinked away his tears and said "It's not just them, Emily, it's the whole school" Emily looked shocked by that "It was never like this at beauxbatons" Harry smiled at this, wondering what she meant.

_  
No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry  
_

That night Harry entered the great hall once again under a concealment charm to hide the welt on his cheek. He sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, where several students either left completely or just crammed up among other people. Emily was standing in front the staff table and waving at him, beaming a smile that was lighting up Harry's grim world. Professor McGonagall rose and began to speak "This term we have a new student, transferred here from Beauxbatons" As she spoke she gestured towards Emily. "Hogwarts please give a warm round of applause to Miss Emily Sanders"

_  
'Cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong  
_

Once the applause died down, Professor McGonagall took out the old and battered sorting hat. "Please treat her warmly, no matter what house she may be in" She said and placed the sorting hat upon Emily's golden chestnut hair. She sat for quite a while, causing several students to complain about the lack of food, particually one Ronald Weasley. The sorting hat took its time in deciding Emily's place as it had done with Harry. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the sorting hat yelled out "Slytherin"

_  
oh oh  
hang on, hang on  
be strong  
da da da da  
hold on and be strong_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review! Another Chapter is coming up soon **


	5. Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and aforementioned pixie stick**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Falling**

_I see it in your eyes,  
It's not the way I feel inside.  
And I wonder why,  
It has to be this way now.  
And I don't know what's real,  
Won't you tell me how u feel.  
You can live your lives,  
Everybody want to say goodbye  
_

Harry stared in shock as the Slytherin table began to cheer. Emily got up, looking dumbfounded, and walked over to the table, where she sat in between none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She looked over at Harry and Harry stared back, unaware that his mouth was still gaping open. The rest of the feast passed in ablur for Harry as he wondered how he could possibly be friends with Emily now that she was a Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins were not known for their amazing friendship and for getting along like a house on fire. That was far from the truth.

_  
And I wonder why (why) I'm fallin'  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
Don't you ask me why?  
I'm letting go of my head  
Coz I'm fallin'  
_

After dinner Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower still deep in thought. Knowing what Draco Malfoy was like, Emily had probably heard all the worst tales about him by now. He knew what Draco was like after so many years and he was scared that he may turn Emily against him. Emily was all Harry had at the moment and he didn't think he could stand to lose another person in his life that was so important to him. He had lost his parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and all of his friends. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice Ron's foot. He tripped and fell whilst Ron recieved high-fives from the other boys.

_  
If you could only see,  
All the tears that are fallin'.  
And the answers that I need,  
And everybody's tellin' me:  
And I don't know what's real.  
Won't you tell me how you feel?  
You can live your lives,  
Everybody wants to say goodbye  
_

He pulled himself up and followed them up to the dorm. The other gryffindor boys grabbed their pajamas and went into the bathroom to change, sneering at him. This didn't bother Harry, he was used to them by now going into the bathroom to change, afraid he may look them up and down. He never would anyway but they still seemed to have this irrational fear. It could make anyone depressed easily but Harry soldiered on, determined not to let them win. He slipped into bed still in his jeans and tried to get comfortable. The boys walked out from the bathroom, throwing some foamy substance around.

_  
And I wonder why (why) I'm fallin'  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
Don't you ask me why?  
I'm letting go of my head  
Coz I'm fallin'  
_

Harry woke up around sunrise the next morning, partly due to a bad dream and partly due to Emily sitting on him whispering "Get up, silly" He groaned and was about to roll over when he realised that it was Emily who had spoken. "Emily, how did you get in here?" Emily giggled and said "One of those cute little first years let me in" Harry snorted, the first years were anything but cute. "So do you want to take a walk with me and watch the sunrise?" She asked, she seemed to be in a strangely cheery mood. Harry nodded and looked up at her, his eyes pleading "Just ten more hours ok?"

_  
(Why I'm fallin'...I'm off the ground)  
Coz I'm fallin'  
_

After Emily dragged him out of bed and forced him to get dressed, they took a long walk across the shore of the black lake. "That Malfoy is so full of shit" Emily said suddenly as they walked along. Harry sniggered and said "Tell me about it, what did he say?" Emily shhok her head and said "Just all this stuff about you being the heir of Slytherin and that you've been a git to the entire Slytherin house when they did nothing to you and wanted to be your friend for years" Harry stared in disbelief but said nothing. It didn't surprise him especially since this was coming from the mouth of one Draco Malfoy

_  
Try to close my eyes  
And I see you in my mind  
And I wonder why  
You have to leave it all behind.  
And I don't know what's real  
Won't you tell me how you feel?  
You can live your lives  
Everybody wants to say goodbye  
_

The next day was monday and Harry had double potions first up with the Slytherins. Much to his relief he was paired with Emily whilst they attempted to make what could pass for Veritaserum. Emily was a dab hand at potions which was another relief because Harry's potions were something to be laughed at. Halfway through the lesson Snape yelled out sharply "Potter se me at the end of the lesson andstart paying attention to what you're supposed to be doing!" Harry jumped and quickly got back to the potion forgetting his daydreaming about Quidditch and winning the next cup.

_  
And I wonder why (why) I'm fallin'  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
Don't you ask me why?  
I'm letting go of my head  
Coz I'm fallin'  
And I wonder why (why) I'm fallin'  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
Don't you ask me why?  
I'm letting go of my head  
Coz I'm fallin'_

He approached Snape's desk after class, expecting the usual venom filled look and the hissing sneer. Instead he got a look of concern that threw him off-guard completely. It was not in Snape's nature to be concerned about even his own students, let alone the golden boy who he had despised for years because of James Potter. "What's going on Harry?" Harry hesitated, deciding whether or not to trust him. Finally he decided that this was genuine and the words simply came gushing out like a river, spilling his emotions all over the place. Snape listened intently, much to Harry's surprise.

_  
Why I'm fallin'  
Why I'm fallin'  
Why I'm fallin'  
Why I'm fallin'  
Why I'm fallin'_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Please Read and Review Another chapter possibly coming up soon. If you have anything you want to see just leave a review telling me.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Lilith Kayden - Thank you for your reviews, I agree with you fully. The Gryffindors are two-faced in this but at least Harry has Emily to get through it all. You made my day when you left those reviews.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Cassy - Thank you for your reviews, you made my day.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	6. White Flag

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**White Flag**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?  
_

When he had finished telling Snape everything he looked up and was again surprised by the angry look on his face. "How dare they?" he practically spat "They have no right to treat you like this Potter" Harry was now really worried for his professor's mental health. Snape had obviously had his pumpkin juice spiked to be able to treat a Potter like a human even when they weren't Lily. "Profesor why are you being so kind to me?" He frowned. Snape sighed heavily and said "It's a long story Potter, so if you have to go to the bathroom, go now I don't want you walking around during it" Harry cracked a smile.

_  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
_

"When I was a young boy, close your mouth It's not that shocking, I met a young, talented witch. Her name was Lily Evans. Everyone at Hogwarts generally avoided me but your mother was a kind witch and gave me a chance when nobody else would. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others when even they themself could not" Harry smiled and nodded, having heard this once before from Remus Lupin in his third year. "When your mother died my heart broke but I made a promise to protect you as best I could for her. From afar of course considering your father is James Potter and we hated each other"

_  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

Harry nodded again before allowing Snape to continue "I had to pretend to hate you enough so that I could keep an eye on you. You have no idea the amount of things I've had to do to keep you out of trouble. Whilst Voldemort was around my work load was almost unbearable as a I was a spy, a death eater and a teacher whilst trying to keep an eye on the famous Harry Potter, who had no time for obeying the rules of Hogwarts" At this he sounded slightly bitter and perhaps noticed it, for next he said "I don't complaint though its nessecary work and who can do it better tehn I? The one who's supposed to hate you won't be suspected"

_  
I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
_

Harry nodded although he was struggling to take all this in. Snape didn't really hate him but was merely pretending to so he could protect him. "Everytime I look into your eyes Potter I see your mother and I know what I'm doing is right, even though it doesn't feel like it sometimes" Snape finished. Harry wanted to reach out and hug him but he feared it may freak Snape out to be hugged by a hormonal teenager who is also the son of his worst enemy, James Potter. He thanked Snape and picked up his bag, walking hurriedly out the door to think about this some more.

_  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

Harry ran out into the cool, summery air. His mind was racing from everything Snape had just told him. He realised that from the way Snape had talked about his mother must mean that he was in love with her. Harry exhaled and his breath rose in front of him like mist, even though it was rather warm, a mystery in itself. He didn't see Malfoy behind him until it was too late and Malfoy had already fired a nonverbal curse.He landed on his back and the Slytherin boys laughed and chanted "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy" Harry tried to sit up, winded but Malfoy knocked him back down with another nonverbal curse.

_  
And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...  
_

Harry felt his breath taken away, He felt starved for oxygen. He was choking and he could not breathe until Malfoy muttered something else, most likely a counter-curse. He could breathe again. Malfoy let him go and Harry began to walk up the hill, anger filling him like hot water, scalding his insides, threatening to spill over. He had never hated Malfoy more then at that very moment but, little did Harry know, that feeling was meek compared to what was about to happen that would cause his ill feelings towards to intensify strongly. He would hate Malfoy much more tonight then any other night, that was certain.

_  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

As Harry walked down the hill he spotted someone sitting on the edge of the lake. He ignored this person but as he came closer he felt a stange feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, which felt suspicously like dread. He decided to check it out. He changed his course of direction and headed towards the silhouetted figure, the feeling of dread growing with every step he took towards this person. The person appeared to be upset. Harry gasped as he realised who it was and felt a cold shiver run down his spine and straight through his numb body.

_  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

Emily sat crying down by the side of the black lake, her head in between her knees whilst she hugged them. Harry immediatley walked over to her, knowing something was drastically wrong. When Harry finally reached her after side-stepping some Gryffindors who were attempting to trip him, he could see her clothes were torn in places and there were several long scratches across her skinny arms. She had red, puffy eyes and had obviously been crying for quite a while. He placed a hand on her back and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing and muttering "Oh Harry, Malfoy attacked me"

_  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review. Does anyone think I should make this a Snarry story or leave Harry single? Leave your comments on who you would like to see Harry hook up with.**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story hands out virtual cookies**


	7. Shut Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Shut Up**  
  
_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_  
_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

"What?" Harry yelped. Emily kept sobbing into his arms until all her tears had dried up, most of them on Harry's shirt. "What happened?" Harry asked, attempting to keep the squeak out of his voice. It was harder then he had thought. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest again looking so sad again. She turned and looked around, obviously trying to determine whether or not anbody could here her or was watching them. She surveyed the entire scene before deciding that nobody was watching or listening in on them. and began to speak, her voice so quiet that Harry had to strain his ears to hear her.

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

"I was sitting in the Slytherin common room reading a book when Malfoy came down surrounded by those two, stupid cronies of his. He was looking so smug at something but I couldn't figure out what. He called down the rest of the boys and the girls followed them down. They surrounded me and Malfoy advanced. By then I was really scared and I had a feeling I knew what they were going to do to me. Malfoy sat on the lounge's arm and began to stroke my hair. He moved closer with every stroke and the Slytherins were cheering him on. Then he pressed down on top of me" She stopped briefly before continuing.

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

"I tried to push him away but I wasn't strong enough. He tried to pull my shirt off but I fought him and he ended up tearing it, as he did my shorts when he tried to pull them off. I pushed him off of me and I ran. He chased me, clearly not impressed that I had just humiliated him in front of all of his friends" She paused again but Harry did not prompt her, not wanting to rush her in the tale she was telling "He chased me through the corridors and he eventually caught up with me. He tried to kiss me but I resisted. He grabbed me as I tried to run and scratched both of my arms in an attempt to keep me there"

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

"I finally ran into a professor but all I got was a lecture about running in the corridors. I told him my story and he said that there was nobody else in the halls and that I was being ridiculous. I looked around but Malfoy was nowhere in sight. I walked away from the professor but I had this really creepy feeling like someone was watching me. But whenever I looked around there was nobody there. But when I tried to walk into the hospital wing, Malfoy leapt out from behind a statue and began to chase me again. I just ran out here and put a Disillusionment Charm on myself" Harry interrupted her.

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down  
Will never bring me down

"If you put a Disillusionment Charm on yourself, then how come I could see you?" Emily shook her head miserably and said "My magic sucks when I'm upset but I don't know how Malfoy didn't see me. He gave up looking after a while and went back to the common room. I've just been sitting ever since that" She finished, once again sniffling into Harry's chest. Harry pulled himself off the ground nd ran towards the Slytherin dorms, ignoring Emily calling out to him. He was no longer in control of himself when he burst through the dorm portrait, after giving the password which was still pureblood like it had been in their second year.

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

Malfoy sat sulking in a corner of the silver and green common room. He had a fat lip and did not look at all pleased. His cronies were the only ones in the room not smirking at Malfoy as if to say 'I told you so'. Harry charged towards Malfoy, feeling so angered by his presence. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw many of the Slytherins looking perplexed and quite surprised at the sight of the golden boy charging across the room towards Malfoy but Harry completely ignored them. He launched at Malfoy the second he was close enough and landed on top of him, smiling dominantly

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Harry forgot that there was a room full of Slytherins surrounding him and began to punch every inch of Malfoy that he could reach. He focused on this for as long as he possibly could. Malfoy was making feeble attempts to fight back but Harry wouldn't let him in with a chance. His fighting fuelled by the anger he felt for what Malfoy had tried to do to his new best friend. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get out of this situation unharmed. Malfoy deserved so much worse then what Harry could do to him but it would have to do for now. He finally stopped and lifted Malfoy up by his shirt, inhaling a musky scent.

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Harry had never been so angry in his entire life. He was trembling with rage but he forced himself to control it for he knew one more blow could kill Malfoy and that was not what he had intended to do. If he did kill Malfoy, his soul would split just like Voldemort's had. Harry had always liked to think he was better then Voldemort so, instead of killing Malfoy like he felt he should have, he dropped him to the floor. Malfoy groaned as he hit the floor and Harry suddenly remembered that he was alone in a room full to the brim of Slytherins. They began to advance upon him.

_  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review. **

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story hands out virtual cookies**


	8. Amazed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Amazed**

_Everytime our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me _

As they advanced on him, Harry racked his brains for an escape plan but it proved unnecessary. Blaise Zabini stepped forward and shook his hand "Thank you for shutting him up" he said. Harry was confused, Slytherins generally tried everything to avoid the Gryffindors and ruin their reputation and yet here he stood, shaking hands with one Blaise Zabini, being thanked for knocking out the boy who was supposed to be his best friend. It was mind-bending but Harry nodded and forced a smile, amazed at his good luck. It was then he realised that they were treating him like a person when not even the Gryffindors would give him a chance.

And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

He excused himself and walked back out to the corridor, where he could finally breathe properly. He calmed himself before remembering he'd left Emily so suddenly; and without explanation. He ran until he reached her; she was still sitting up against the oak tree, looking dazed and confused. She was shivering, her teeth chattering in the cool summer breeze. Harry took of his coat and draped it around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled "Thanks Harry" she whispered. Harry sat down and Emily asked "Where did you go to?" Harry replied "To get even with Malfoy"

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Emily's eyes grew wide and she uttered "Oh Harry, What did you do?" Harry shook his head and said "I just hit him and shook him up a bit, thats all" It wasn't the whole truth but it would have to do "I won't let him get away with what he did to you" Emily hugged him and said "Oh Harry you're so noble" Harry blushed a fiery red but hugged her back nevertheless. "Now lets go up to the hospital wing to treat those cuts" Emily nodded and Harry stood up, pulling her with him. They walked into the castle and up to the hospital wing. It was nearly empty except for two people and Madam Pomfrey.

_  
The smell of you skin  
the taste of your kiss  
the way you whisper in the dark  
your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
you touch every place in my heart  
oh, it feels like the first time everytime  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
_

Drac Malfoy was lying on the first bed looking the worst Harry had ever seen him. He was moaning and groaning and Madam Pomfrey was shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him. She wasn't that fond of Malfoy and had known him to be a hypochondriac at the best of times and today was no exception. "I'm dying, I'm dying" He was complaining. He raised his eyes, squeaked and nearly fell out of bed when he saw Harry enter. Harry and Emily chuckled and Harry cast his eyes to the bed on the other side of the room and nearly forgot how to breathe.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The man was sitting on the bed absolutely breath-taking. He had spiky dark brunette hair and sparkling green eyes with unexplored depths. He was muscly and tall but he loked rather vunerable with his cute dimples. Harry thought he was angelic although he had never seen an angel wear stonewash jeans and a t-shirt proclaiming "No Respect' but there's always a first time for everything. "Hey I'm David, David Krafitai" He spoke in a smooth, rolling voice that made Harry's heart beat faster. He looked into his eyes and said "My name's Harry, Harry Potter" He smiled at him, unable to keep the goofy smile off of his face. Harry Potter was in love.

_  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
oh, every little thing that you do  
baby I'm amazed by you _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥hands out virtual cookies♥**


	9. Still The One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own are Emily Sanders and David Krafitai. **

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Still The One**

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
_

"Uh, wipe your lower lip, Romeo" Emily said giggling. She reached out and wiped up the drool forming on Harry's lip with her handkerchief. He blushed and thanked her, still unable to tear his eyes away from the dream come true that was sitting in front of him. David knew that he was being watched and therefore proceeded to take of his shirt. "Oh boy is it hot in here" he murmured as he took it off. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and said "Open a window" and pushed the shirt back over his head. Harry laughed at the preditability of Madam Pomfrey and asked her where David came from.

_  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
_

"Just transferred here from Durmstrang, He's in here for a physical test before he gets too settled in" She answered briskly as she waved her wand over Malfoy, who was squirming in discomfort. Harry couldn't tell whether or not it was because of him or because the spell was uncomfortable. Either way he didn't mind Malfoy being in discomfort. David was talking to Emily and goofing around to impress her. Harry found his antics quite funny but he couldn't help but wonder if David liked him back or if he was more suited to Emily. When David turned back to him, he felt himself melt.

_  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
_

He smiled at Harry and his dimples showed. Harry was a sucker for dimples. "So Harry, tell me, whats it like to be friends with this loon?" He questioned, pointing to Emily. She giggled and hit him in the back of the head. Harry was suddenly curious "Do you two know each other or something?" Emily nodded in unison with David and said "We were neighbours around eight years ago, but then David and his family moved away because-" She paused and David said "We moved away because my mom had a baby and it was stillborn, she didn't want to stay in the same town after that" He said this with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
_

Harry said "Oh I'm so sorry!" David shook his head and said "Don't be; I never really knew her" Harry nodded but he knew that David still felt upset about his sister's death so he changed the subject "What house are you in? Or haven't you been sorted?" David smirked "Haven't been sorted. Whats the best house to go in?" Emily shuddered and said "Definetly not Slytherin" before remembering what she was in here for. She walked over to Madam Pomfrey, leaving Harry and David relatively alone. Harry said "Do you have a girlfriend?" although he didn't want to know. David laughed at this.

_  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

"I don't swing that way, If you catch my drift" He said, still grinning like a chesire cat. Harry nearly fell off the bed in happiness with this. He was in with a chance! "What about you?" David asked him. Harry beamed at him and replied earnestly "Yeah I don't swing that way either" David looked him up and down, the corners of lips hinting at a smile. Harry got goosebumps from that smile just as Emily and Madam Pomfrey reappeared. Emily smiled and said "Come on Harry, Let's go to dinner" Madam Pomfrey replied "Yes, would you at all mind taking David to dinner? He has to be sorted after all" They agreed to this and walked out with him.

_  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

They took the long route to the great hall, with Harry pointing out some of the sights to see in the castle, such as the room of requirement, the Hogwarts grounds and a few of the classrooms. Emily had already seen most of this but she was bowled over at the room of requirement. After a while, they decided to head to dinner before it was too late and dinner would be over. They were almost at the hall when Emily suddenly announced "Oh my stars, I just have one thing I have to do, I'll meet you dinner" And with this she ran off, leaving them behind. Harry shook his head at her little stunt.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
_

"What in the world was that all about?" David questioned, looking extremely confused at her disapperance. Harry chuckled at this, knowing why Emily had disappeared. You just had to give that woman credit for her great timing. Harry wiped his palms across his jeans, trying to stop them from sweating. he finally managed to dry them off. He reached across and clasped David's hand in his. They smiled shyly at each other, but neither of the pair let go. Together, they walked into the great hall, hand in hand, ready to face whatever the world could throw at them.

_  
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thank you to everyone who has either read or reviewed my storyhands out virtual cookies**


	10. Close To You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own are Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Close To You**

_I wanna be everythin your man's not  
And I'm gonna give you  
everytime little thing I got  
Cause you are more than a man needs  
That's why I say you're truly my destiny  
I'm gonna get cha  
If it takes until forever  
No you don't feel me  
if forever turns into never  
I'll let you know my love  
is just as strong  
And for you never just ain't that long _

As they entered the hall, Harry noticed something was amiss. Nobody was hurling insults at him, Nobody was throwing food. Harry moved closer to David but still no reaction. He hadn't a clue what was going on. They walked directly past the Gyrffindor table but all that happened was Ron shrank back in his seat and Seamus muttered something to Dean. When they walked past Hermione a few seats down, she shrank back away from them as well, just like Ron had. It was then that it dawned on him. People were afraid of David because he was from Durmstrang.

_I wanna be the smile  
you put on your face  
I wanna be your hands  
when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever  
is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets  
you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt  
wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close_

He couldn't stop the smirk from sneaking across his face as he took his place and David walked up to be sorted. He cast his gaze around and saw Emily waving energetically at him. He waved back as Professor McGonagall began to speak "Your attention please, We have a new student transferred here from Durmstrang as many of you undoubtedly already know. His name is David Krafitai amd I trust that you will treat him with the same respect you yourselves demand" And with that she placed the sorting hat on David's head. It barely touched a strand of his hair before announcing "Gryffindor"__

And even if the day turns into night  
I will love you by candlelight  
And even if he water starts to run over  
I'll be there to put you on my shoulder   
And if it's hard for you to get to sleep  
I will sing you a melody,  
I wanna feel this way  
Till the end of time, cause I pray one day  
That you will be mine

He casually strolled over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Harry, giving him a smile that made Harry go weak at the knees. "Would you care to show me what 'Flirtation Hill' is after dinner Harry?" he questioned, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Harry nodded, unable to speak for he sounded like a mouse every time he opened his mouth in the last few hours. After finishing off dinner, they pulled on thier cloaks and headed up to beautiful hill. There were tiny stars lighting up the night sky, making it extremely romantic. Harry was blushing so hard already at being alone with David.

_  
I wanna be the smile  
you put on your face  
I wanna be your hands  
when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever  
is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets  
you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt  
wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close _

_See my life's filled with up and downs  
I'm ok when you're around  
And when I'm in a storm  
and my nights are cold  
Reach out your hands for me to hold  
See you're my queen on a throne  
and you're the reason  
For a song and I can't wait  
to fill you up with love   
Fill you with love_

They sat upon the hill named earlier in the year as "The lookout" or as most students had nicknamed it "Flirtation Hill". They were only talking, mainly about the small things that didn't really seemed to matter, but got talked about anyway. They asked each other what their favourite things were. They both chuckled as they learnt they had the same taste in music and clothes. They sat talking about different things that wouldn't matter in the morning. Harry's palms had gotten sweaty again and he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of his face. __

I wanna be the sun,  
your stars, your moon  
I wanna be a hot summer day in June  
I wanna be the smell  
of your sweet perfume   
I just wanna be close 

Harry began to babble and David cut him off with a chaste kiss. They both smiled and kissed chastely again, before David bagn to kiss Harry and Harry kissed back as though they had been lovers all along. They didn't stop kissing until they desperately needed oxygen, and even then they broke apart somewhat reluctantly. Everytime Harry looked into David's eyes he felt hhis knees go weak and his heart begin to flutter. Butterflies in the stomach and occasionally his heart would skip a beat. He knew that David felt the same way about him to. This could be the start of something amazing.

_  
I wanna be the seed  
That bare your life brand new  
I wanna be the one   
that's so faithful and true  
I wanna be the man down that aisle  
in that suït, yes  
I just wanna be close_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story hands out virtual cookies**

**Sorry its so short but the next chapter will be long!**


	11. Suspicious Minds

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own are Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Suspicious Minds**

_We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby  
_

**♥**Six Months Later**♥**

David Krafitai stumbled into Harry's dormitory at 3 o'clock in the morning, reeking of stale alcohol and tobacco, mingling with the smell of cheap deoderant. He fell down next to Harry and fell asleep almost instantly, his body aching for sleep. Harry, on the other hand, was wide awake and trying not to cry. This was the third time this week David had come back to him smelling like this after supposed "late-night dance classes in Hogsmeade". Harry couldn't believe it but it seemed like David was cheating on him and not being all that careful. Harry had racked his brains endlessly but this was the only reason he could think of. David had found someone else.

_  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you dont believe a word I say?  
_

He held himself tightly and, silently, he cried himself to sleep for the first time. When he woke up the next morning, David was nowhere to be seen and there was a yellow post-it note sticking to Harry's bedside table. harry read it and rolled his eyes "Harry" It read, in David's messy scrawl "I'm in Hogsmeade buying new accessories for the rest of the school year, but do you want to meet for lunch later on in the day? Say 12:30 at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop? Love ya, xoxox" Harry's eyes burned with tears at the obvious lie but he decided to go against his best judgement and meet David.

_  
We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds  
_

Emily bounded into the room as usual, on time as always. She hugged him and said "Let's go for a walk! The sun is shining, Birds are singing, come on it'll be fun!" Harry looked at her confused and said "Wow, who spiked your morning pumpkin juice?" She hit him playfully upside the head and dragged him down, managing to lift his spirits from the note. Until, that is, she made a suggestion that made Harry think twice about going with her "Hey how about we go to Hogsmeade?" Harry immediatley thought of David and sighed. Emily seemed to notice that something was wrong.

_  
So, if an old friend I know  
Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes?  
_

"Hey what's up?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, with an innocent expression on her face. Harry blinked away his tears and said "I think David is cheating on me" Emily shook her head and automatically said "No way! He would never do that to you, he loves you" Harry started to reply but stopped short. "Hang on" He said "Why did you reply so fast? Do you know something?" Emily looked guilty but said "All in good time Harry, all in good time" She had a sudden air of mystery to her and Harry wondered what she meant by all in good time. He figured that she had been talking with David.

_  
Here we go again  
Asking where I've been  
You can't see these tears are real  
I'm crying  
_

He met David for lunch and Emily mysteriously disappeared, saying she needed new quills. They sat in the tiny coffee shop that looked as though the last set of Valentine's day decorations put up had never been taken down. They both ordered cappucinos and sat awkwardly until they arrived. David spoke first "Harry you may have noticed that I've been gone a lot lately and that I have been lying to you about my whereabouts, but there is a reason for that, I swear to you. You see the thing is-" Harry cut him off and stood up, saying "I can't deal with this, go be with your lover" and ran out into the humid summer air.

_  
We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds  
_

His eyes were burning with tears, His sides aching. He could hear David calling out to him but he didn't stop running, scared to go back to what he feared was a break up. Harry couldn't deal with losing another important person in his life, especially when they'd had so many good times together. He couldn't remember his parents and Sirius was good but he wasn't a lover. None of them could compare to David. He was heaven in Helly Hansens. Finally Harry made it back to Hogwarts just as the last rays of sunshine where disappearing upon the horizon, twinkling their goodbyes.

_  
Oh let our love survive  
Or dry the tears from your eyes  
Let's don't let a good thing die  
_

He walked up the hill to what most students referred to as the lookout. Other students knew it as Flirtation Hill. Either way it was a beautiful spot to sit and watch the tiny stars reflecting upon the lake's surface. He heard someone come up behind him and he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Harry" came David's smooth rolling voice, slightly breathlessly. "Harry" he repeated once more, a little louder this time. Harry blatantly ignored him until he said "Harry look at me". He reluctantly turned around and saw David down on one knee, A silver ring with emeralds in his hand. Harry's jaw dropped open.

_  
When honey, you know  
I've never lied to you  
Mmm yeah, yeah_

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my storyhands out virtual cookies A/N The Helly Hansens are a brand of cool shoes. **


	12. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

"Harry James Potter, will you make me the luckiest guy in world and become my husband?" Harry was too shocked to speak and just stood there gaping, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally he managed to stutter an affirmative "Yes of course I will! Oh David, you didn't even have to ask" They embraced and Harry felt guilty for doubting David even for a split second. They stood on the hill for ages, so close together that you couldn't tell where David ended and Harry began. Harry never wanted this moment to end but unfortunately all good things come to an end.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

David pulled away slightly and stroked Harry's cheek, staring deep into those emerald green eyes. Harry could feel the love radiating from him and his mind was suddenly alert with questions that needed answering. He narrowed them down and finally selected just one to ask David "What were you doing anyway?" David smiled and sat down on the lush green grass. He motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry sat beside him and felt the relief flow through him, he had not realised how sore his legs were from standing until up to that point. David began to explain.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

"A few weeks ago I got it into my head to propose to you. I went to that jewellers in Hogsmeade, you know the one that connects to the backyard of The Three Broomsticks? Well yeah, I found this ring there and decided it was perfect for you, especially since it matches your eyes. It turns out that the very same one had in fact been already bought earlier that day so I had to wait a few weeks so a replica could be made. I spent many a day and night in there waiting for the ring to arrive. Then finally, today, it came. The owner gave it to me in this box and I left, intent upon finding you." He smiled.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"But that shop absolutely reeks of alcohol, I think the manager drinks on the job. As for the tobacco, that young woman working on the till smokes while she's waiting for you to pick something that you like. I don't think she knows the meaning of expensive deoderant by the way she smells" He finished with a smirk. Harry smiled and said "So you weren't unfaithful to me?" David stopped smiling and raised an eyebrow "I'd never even look at another man!, now on with the story" He smiled and Harry suddenly felt so ashamed to have doubted him when David had clearly never doubted Harry even once.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

"I was going to propose to you in Madam Puddifoots tea shop but you ran out so suddenly after telling me to 'go be with my lover"He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Harry blushed and said "After you kept coming home so late smelling like alcohol, tobacco and cheap deoderant, I kinda thought...that you were cheating on me" he said the last part sheepishly and David laughed. "I would never cheat on you but let me tell you that guy really needs to stop drinking on the job, all those smells wore off on me" Harry smiled and nearly fainted with happiness as David placed the ring on his sleneder fingers

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

They kissed passionately and rested against each other, content with the world. Harry cast his gaze around the sky and couldn't help but smile. A few months ago, he was considering suicide but now he was with his handsome fiance under this lovers sky. Emily had helped him along this path and he knew that he could never thank her enough for it. She had 'accidentally' fallen onto him, pushing him into David. She had put on romantic songs when they were in the room and then remembered that she had to be elsewhere. After a while it was obvious what she was doing but Harry was so grateful to her for she had done for him.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He heard a bush rustle and whipped his head around so fast that he cracked his neck. He couldn't see anything but he also couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He snuggled back against David's chest. A few minutes later he heard a twig break and he whipped his head around. David looked around to but neither of them could see anything. They turned back around still unable to shake the eerie feeling that someone was watching them. Harry yawned and snuggled deeper into David's chest but he heard another snap and went to investigate. He walked up to the bush and yelled out hoarsley.

_I Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review **

Thank you to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥hands out virtual cookies♥

Oh I'm soo naughty for leaving cliffhangers like this 


	13. Always And Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Always And Forever**

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true_

"Emily you scared me half to death" Harry breathed out, rubbing his chest and breathing heavily. Emily giggled and squealed "Congratulations guys!" David and laughed and said "There's nobody like you girl, that's for sure" Emily beamed and mock bowed in his direction. She was dancing around like a fairy and Harry and Dacid couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. She really was something else. Emily Sanders had finally lost it. "So when is the wedding?" She questioned, still dancing. Harry and David both looked at each other and smiled warmly before answering her.

_And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cause we've got a life of love  
That won't ever change and._

The next week Harry stood before his mirror and admired himself from all angles. He was wearing his fourth year dress robes and he had his best shoes on. But, try as he may, he could not get his unruly hair to sit down. There were several different hair gels and mousses sitting innocently on his bed, not one of them having worked. Luckily the Gryffindor boys were down at quidditch, for Harry didn't think he could stand explaining to them what he was getting so dressed up for. Personally, he hoped that Hufflepuff won. He wasn't on the team anymore after resigning shortly after he had been outed to the whole school.

_Every day  
Love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile_

A tap on the door sounded and Emily walked in. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a shimmery, black, wrap-around dress and matching heels. Her golden chesnut hair was up in a bun on the top of her head. She had crystal drop earrings and light makeup on. She smiled at him and said "Ready Harry?" Harry nodded and replied "As ready as I'll ever be" She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and together they descended down the stairs. The wedding was to take place down by the black lake. Emily had suggested Flirtation Hill but they had gone with the black lake anyway.

_Take time to tell me  
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you Forever_

Emily had become such a good friend to Harry. He didn't know what he do without her. Well he certainly wouldn't have come this far with his life, thats for sure. She had been a shining light in Harry's darkest hour. She had proved that anyone can triumph over homophobia, you just have to believe that things will get better. And they could get better, Harry had discovered. They walked to the black lake were there was a small marquee set up, just in case of rain. Harry stepped inside it and Emily gasped "Oh my stars, its so beautiful" Harry had to agree with her upon seeing the inside if the marquee.

_There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do_

The entire place was covered in white and red roses. There was glitter all up the aisle and a smiling young minister standing at the tip of it. Harry looked around and muttered to himself "I love magic" He had never seen such beauty but the best thing of all was what was waiting at the end of the aisle. David was at the end of the aisle wearing a pair of dress robes and the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. Emily walked slowly down the aisle and Harry followed her, unsure of how to do this. He greeted David at the end of the aisle and they took each others hands in their own. The minister began to speak.

_And if you get lonely  
Phone me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and..  
Every day  
Love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile_

Finally she came to the most important part. Harry said his vows "I give you this ring as a token of my vow, symbolising a love that was before we met and will continue after this life" The minister waved her wand and an emerald band of fire spun itself around Harry's wrist, hovering just above the skin.David then began to speak his vows "I give you this ring as a token of my vow, symbolising a love that was before we met and will continue after this life" Another wave of her wand and a silver band of fire spun itself around David's wrist, again hovering just above the skin. They were now officially bonded.

_Take time to tell me  
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you Forever_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thank you to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥hands out virtual cookies♥**

**Sorry that its a little short, There will be another chapter when I get home from school this afternoon.**


	14. Insatiable

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own are Emily Sanders and David Krafitai. **

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Insatiable**

_  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
_

Now they leant against the tree drinking champagne and having a great time. Emily was dancing around with her hands in the air, so light and fancy-free. Harry watched her swirling and twirling around the place and sighed relaxedly. David rubbed his foot against Harry and Harry smiled and rubbed back. Emily stood up and said "Oh would you look at the time? I really must be getting back to the dormitory, I'll see you tomorrow guys" Harry and David grinned and bid their farewells to her as she started walking back to the castle. She turned around halfway and winked at Harry.

_  
The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands  
_

The second that Emily was gone, David lifted Harry up in his arms, catching him by surprise. Harry couldn't help but blush and giggle, revealing that he was slightly drunk. David carried Harry up to the castle and, on the way up to the dorms, they passed one Ronald Weasley being carried in a stretcher. He looked as though he had been hit with a bludger and Hermione was following the stretcher like a lovesick puppy. Harry felt strangely happy at this, knowing that Ron fully deserved it. He chuckled as David carried him up to the dorm, smiling and raising his eyebrows at Harry.

David carried Harry across the threshold, as was tradition. He dropped him onto their bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights. They kissed passionately while Harry attempted to take of David's tie. He succeeded and David was attempting to take off his dress robes. He heard a ripping sound and suddenly his robes were discarded on the floor. "Now to do something I've been looking forward to the entire day" David purred into his ear and pulled of his own dress robes. He began to rub his hands up and down Harry's body. Harry writhed and moaned under his touch.

_  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
_

"Wait a minute" David exclaimed abruptly. He disappeared into the bathroom and Harry propped himself up on his elbows, wondering what on earth David was doing in there. He came back out with an armful of candles. He set them up around the room and lit each of them with the tip of his wand. The room now glowed in the simple light, making it so much more romantic then before. He threw rose petals from the bathroom onto the bed and Harry smiled. Finally David got back onto the bed and pushed down on Harry dominantly. Harry smiled and kissed David's tender lips.

_  
We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you  
_

They were both still partially clothed but neither of them cared. They rubbed against each other and giggled from the effects of the champagne. Harry managed to pull off David's boxers and began to fondle his erect penis. David moaned into Harry's mouth and bit down on his lip. He pulled off Harry's boxers and repeated the same actions as Harry. Harry threw back his head in a deep moan. Harry thought that if this was just foreplay then he may actually die and go to heaven during their first time together. He kissed David back and accidentally hissed in parseltounge. David moaned erotically, obviously turned on by this.

_  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
_

Harry grinned cheekily and began to hiss in parseltounge. David was moaning "H-Harry...please...can't take...anymore" Harry was in ecstasy when David suggested they try something a little different.Harry was only too happy to oblige and he postioned himself at David's entrance "Are you ready my love?" He purred in David's ear. David nodded and murmurmed "Oh please...Harry...can't take no more" Harry finally obeyed his wishes. And then, in that single moment, Harry and David were together in a way that hadn't been before.

_  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thank you to everyone who has either read or reviewed my storyhands out virtual cookies**


	15. Don't Matter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Don't Matter**

_Konvict Konvict  
Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe_

Harry awoke early the next morning, with the first rays of sunlight filtering into his room. David was still asleep, his breathing rhythmatic. Harry stretched and got out of bed. He walked over to the window and looked out at the mist settling on the grounds. It was a beautiful day and Harry was feeling up to anything. He looked around the dorm that he would soon be leaving. There were so many memories imprinted in the furniture, the walls. Harry knew it was going to be hard to leave but he had David and Emily now and that was all he would ever need in this prejudiced world.

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe_

He and David had a place lined up to buy but they still had another week left of Hogwarts before they graduated. They had talked their plans over with Emily and asked her if she wanted to come and live with them. She quite happily agreed, except for one condition "The house had better have thick walls if I'm sleeping next to your bedroom" She had joked. Harry and David had laughed at this, both loving Emily's quirky personality. He cast his gaze around and burst into laughter. Emily was standing on her head by the shore, trying to read a book. It was quite hilarious because she kept dropping it.

_  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries_

David yawned on behind him and rolled over, taking half the blankets with him and nearly falling out of bed. Harry stifled a laugh and headed down into the common room. He decided to find out what had happened to Ron. He walked down to the hospital wing and found him lying on a bed. He was awake and Hermione was sitting next to him. She looked awful, she probably hadn't slept all night. Harry noticed her eyes looked strangely blank, but he put it down to insomnia. Ron scowled at him and said "What, didn't bring your little boyfriend to protect you?" Harry snorted.

_  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied _

"Actually he's my husband now, Ronald and I would like it if you'd mind your own business" He walked away and left Ron looking absolutely furious but he didn't care. He sought out Madam Pomfrey and found out that half of the other team had hit the bludgers towards him. He couldn't help but laugh at this and earned himself a disapproving glare in return. He was ushered out of the hospital wing and spent the next hour walking around Hogwarts, admiring the little things he had often ignored in his seven years here. He was going to miss the place after graduation next week.

Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

Graduation came and went sooner then everyone had thought. Harry, David and Emily were moving into their new house today. They had all invested money into paying for it and now it was time to move in. They were standing in front of it, excited and yet nervous at the same time. This was, after all, their first ever home and they were about to take this giant step together. Emily ran in and David shrugged and chased her. Harry walked up to the front step. He stepped in with his eyes closed and took his time with opening his eyes.  
_  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
'Cause I got you  
'Cause I got you  
Oh  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause I got you  
_

As Harry looked around the house, he felt his jaw drop. It was absolutely stunning and quite huge. The walls were painted a soft baby blue and the thick white carpet felt amazing under tired feet. Emily was running from room to room and called out to Harry from the kitchen "Hey it even has a fridge" cuasing him to laugh. David was up in the bedroom looking around at the beautiful walls to the plain white curtains swaying in the gentle summer breeze. There were two bathrooms and four bedrooms, which would come in handy for any children David and Harry decided to have.

_  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you_

The issue of children had come up before but that was before David and Harry had gotten married. They both wanted a family. Both Harry and David were keen on the idea of a normal life, 2.4 children and a white picket fence. Neither of their lives had been normal. David's father had died when he was three and his mother had a drinking problem. She was often admitted to St Mungos for alcohol poisoning. When he was eight, David had been placed in foster care and he had never seen his mother again. David didn't mind though for he was better off without her and he knew it.

_  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe_

"Yeah I 'borrowed' this from the Potion Master's private store before we left Hogwarts" Harry said cheekily. David grinned but his eyes turned to worry "What if it doesn't work?" Harry shrugged and said "We'll brew some more" He smiled and dranka tiny gulp from the vial before David stopped him. The potion tasted like steamed cabbage and boiled celery but Harry didn't mind. "But what about what everyone will say?" David asked, still worried. "It doesn't matter what other people say, babe" And with those simple words, Harry downed the rest of the fertility potion.

_  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you  
_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story hands out virtual cookies**


	16. You're Having My Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**You're Having My Baby**

_5 months Later_

_Having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,  
Having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me  
I can see it, your face is glowing,  
I can see it, in your eyes I'm happy you know it  
_

Harry Potter sat reading on a lounge, his book resting upon his rapidly swelling bump. He was loving the feeling of the baby moving and swirling inside of him. Every so often he would feel a kick and he couldn't help but wonder what their child would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would the baby have emerald green eyes like Harry or normal green eyes like David? Would the baby have ebony hair like Harry or chestnut hair like David? Would the baby be talented a quidditch like Harry or smart like David? These questions and a million more swam through both their minds as the months wore on.

_  
That your ,  
Having my baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to you,  
Having my baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through you,  
_

There was no possible way to satisify their curiosity of their baby's traits. Harry felt muscly arms wrap around his nack and a kiss was planted on his forehead. He knew who it was even without turning around. David must have flooed home tonight because Harry hadn't heard him come in. He placed the book down on the lounge and runed around to face him. He kissed him back and said "Hey babe, I was just thinking, what would you prefer, a boy or a girl?" David relaxed on the couch, looking thoughtful. He rumpled his hair with his hand and slowly replied.

_  
The need inside you, I see it showing,  
Oh the seed inside you,  
Baby do you feel it growing,  
Are you happy you know it,  
_

"Well I'm not sure, maybe a boy that we could teach our ways of mischief to and play quidditch with. Or maybe a little girl with long hair that we could plait and who would chase butterflies in the summer" David smiled as he said this. He was clearly looking forward to being a first-time dad. He had never really known his father so he hadn't a clue what to do but Harry knew that together they could make it on their own. The door opened and Emily walked in, giggling like mad. She had been out for the last few hours with a man she had met at work. His name was Mark Paige and Emily was smitten.

_  
That your having my Baby,  
I'm a woman in love, and I love what it's doing to me,  
Having My Baby,  
I'm a woman in love and I love what's going through me,  
_

The next morning Harry woke up at 8:30 feeling on top of the world. But by 9:00 he was again sick. He hated mornings like this but he kept reasoning with himself that everything would be worth it in the end when he got to hold that tiny bundle in his arms for the very first time. He smiled at the thought and flushed the toilet. He sat against the bathroom wall and wiped the vomit residue away from his mouth with his sleeve, tilting his head backwards. he thought about the events of the last year. Everything seemed to happen for a reason now and Harry couldn't be happier.

_  
Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it,  
You could of swept it from your live,  
but you wouldn't do it, no you wouldn't do it.  
_

When Harry had first discovered that he was pregnant, he was overwhlemed with so many emotions. He had told David through the phone and that night he had been swept off his feet as David arrived home, surprising him. They could hardly contain their excitement but they had vowed not to tell Emily until after Harry had passed 12 weeks. He had eventually reached the milestone and they had told Emily. She was estatic and asked so many questions that Harry had to put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Harry and David took every moment of the pregnancy happily.

_  
And your having my baby,  
I'm a woman in love, and I love what it's doing to me,  
Having My Baby.  
I'm a woman in love, and I love what's going through me,  
_

When Harry had developed a severe bout of morning sickness at around fourteen weeks, David had held his hand and rubbed his back soothingly. When Harry had complained of aches and pains, David had given him a soothing potions and hugged him until it passed. He had put up with Harry's outrageous mood swings for almost three months now and never batted an eye. He was the perfect partner and stood by Harry through everything they faced, no matter how tough things got. Harry knew just how lucky he was to have been blessed by David.

_  
Having My Baby (Having My Baby)  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,_

They were both prepared to face the responsibilities of raising a child. But neither of them were prepared for what happened next. Today they had their second ultrasound to check on the baby's progress. Healer Armstrong walked in and told Harry to sit down. He did so and she took her wand from her pocket. She muttered a quick spell underneath her breath and a image floated in front of Harry's stomach. It was unfocused for a second but it soon came clear for them. They were both yet again amazed to see their baby on the floating image but then fate took a nasty turn.

_Having My Baby,  
I'm a woman in love and I love what it's going through me,  
Having My Baby _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has ether read or reviwed my stories ♥hands out virtual cookies♥**

**Oh I am soo naughty for leaving cliffhangers like this!**


	17. Forever Young

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Forever Young**

_Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?_

The healer's brow furrowed and Harry became worried. She walked out and returned a few minutes later with a senior healer. Harry demanded "What's going on? Is something wrong?" The healer inspected the image floating in front of Harry's stomach and he too looked worried. David asked them hat was going on but they refused to answer him, instead replying with "We're going to have to run some tests" Harry felt a heavy weight set in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong and he was so frustrated that the healers wouldn't tell him a single thing

_Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men_

Thirty-eight minutes and several tests later, Harry was absolutely terrified. The senior healer walked in and shook his head, a sombre expression on his hardened features. "The baby appears to have a heart problem and is missing several of its vital organs. I know this must be devastating for you but whether you carry the baby to nine months or you choose to give birth now, the baby will not survive outside of your womb. You are the only thing keeping it alive" Harry's whole body went numb with shock as the healer continued "You can't have an abortion because you are past twenty-two weeks"

_Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders we're getting in tune  
The music's played by the mad men_

"Once you are past twenty-two weeks, the foetus is no longer considered a foetus but a baby and you cannot abort a baby" He paused, swallowed and continued "I'll leave you two to discuss this" He walked out of the door, leaving Harry and David alone. Harry felt dizzy and disorientated like he'd just had his heart and soul ripped out. "Harry?" came David's voice "Harry we have to make a choice" Harry nodded but he still couldn't comprehend losing his child. "I don't think I could carry the baby another four months and then have it taken away from me" Harry somehow managed to choke out. David nodded, tears welling up in his own eyes.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever? Forever young_

They made the choice that no parent should ever have to make and decided to bring their first child into the world, well before its time. Harry felt unable to cry at anything until that night when he had a talk with a healer about the impending birth, which would happen the next day at around 11:00 "Since the baby is still so small, it won't be able to help you and you may be in labour for more then thirty-seven hours. the baby may live a few minutes after birth, or it could be stillborn. We're not sure what will happen" At this Harry sobbed gently, unable to believe that soon he would give birth, possibly to a child that was already dead.

_Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
why don't they stay young_

David sat by his bedside sobbing as the healer left and managed to say "If its a girl, we'll call her Anna" before crying even harder. Harry nodded and whispered "And if its a boy, we'll call him Jacob" David and Harry both held each other for some time, both sobbing at the impending loss of their first child. David was made to leave sometime aroud midnight so that Harry could get some rest but they all knew that he wasn't going to sleep tonight. After David had left, Harry prayed. He prayed to his parents mostly "Please Mum, Dad even if you hate me for being gay, please watch over my child" He could barely finish for the tears streaming form his eyes.

_It's so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fleeing horse  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun  
and diamonds are forever_

He woke up the next day and had about thirty seconds of happiness wash over him before he remembered last night. Emily walked in with a bouquet of roses and tears staining her eyes. "Harry I'm so sorry" she whispered placing them down on the bedside before hugging him. Harry hugged her back but at that moment he had never felt more alone. The day seemed to pass faster then ever and soon it was time for the birth. Harry was tempted to run away but, like he always did, he stayed and face it. Harry was wheeled into a private room and given a needle to induce the labour.

_So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true_

When that didn't work, he was given another needle. This time it worked and, after about twenty minutes, Harry's water broke. This situation suddenly felt so surreal. David was holding Harry's hand but he could not quench the pain Harry was feeling. The pain of labour, the pain of birth and the pain of losing his unborn child. Harry felt a contraction rack through his body and he yelled out in pain, clenching David's hand until the contraction had ceased. It continued on like this for several hours. The contractions were now so close together they were literally running into each other but Harry was only 8 and 1/2 centimetres dilated and therefore couldn't push.

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever, forever and ever_

Thirty-two hours later and he was finally 10 centimetres and able to push. He did everything the nurse told him to do but this was still just as painful. David's hand was possibly broken but Harry didn't care. He pushed and gritted his teeth. Finally he heard the words he'd been longing to here ever since that very first contraction "Okay Harry, just one more push and the baby's head will have crowned" He push as hard as he could, yelling in pain for sveeral minutes unitl he felt the baby's head slip out through the seals of his skin. The healer said "Okay another push Harry and this will all be over"

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
do you really want to live forever?_

Harry was in tears by this point "I can't do this" He sobbed. The healer said "Yes you can, and you must" Harry pushed as hard as he possibly could and felt mroe fo the baby slide through the seals of his skin. He was to far into this to back out now but he wished he hadn't have agreed to give birth now. Everytime he pushed, he felt another part of himself slip away with the baby. He pushed one more time and felt the baby slide out. The healer caught the baby and tapped it on the back, then on the feet. It made no sound at all. She tried again but Harry already knew why the baby wasn't responding. The baby had been stillborn.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story hands out virtual cookies**

**A/N: Oh my stars, I was crying by the end of this. **


	18. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Emily Sanders and David Krafitai**.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Crash and Burn**

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

The healer exhaled deeply and said "I'm sorry". Harry could feel his heart breaking at this simple statement and it was almost more than he could bare. Healer Armstrong wrapped the baby in a swaddle of pink blankets and said "It's a girl" David was sobbing into Harry's shoulder. Healer Armstong passed him the tiny bundle. The baby was so light. Harry looked down at her and was breath-taken. She may have just been four months premature but her tiny features were perfect. Her eyes were closed but Harry strongly suspected that her eyes were green like David's. She looked absolutely perfect

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

She had tiny little fingers and toes and her hair was chestnut, just like David's. She had a cute button nose and Harry marveled at how tiny she was. He handed her gently to David. "Hello Anna" He whispered to her. Harry said "Anna Lillianne Emily Potter" David smiled and said "Yeah, I like it" He sniffled and held her for a while before climbing atop the bed where Harry and David sat saying goodbye to their daughter for the next hour. After an hour had passed, Healer Armstrong came to take the baby away. Harry sobbed when she did and collapsed onto David's chest, who was crying himself. No parent should ever have to face that.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
Youre caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
_

It'll be alright Harry" David whispered in his ear. Harry sobbed hysterically "NO it won't David, you didn't carry her for five months, you never felt her tiny kick. You didn't have to give birth to a child that was already dead!" He was screaming by the time the last few words came out of his mouth. His body was tingling but he knew that was just the effects of the fertility potion returning his body back to normal. Harry couldn't believe that he been once again lured into a false sense of security before having someone else he loved taken away from him.

_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
_

David consoled him and while they were hugging, Emily walked in. She had puffy red eyes and had obviously been crying. David choked out "It's a girl, Anna Lillianne Emily Potter" Emily looked touched by this and hugged them. Harry knew how hard this was going to be, the long road to recovery. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was leaving empty-handed. He wailed openly and Emily put an arm around him. She was crying as much as they were. After all, she had assisted with the pregnancy by giving them one of her eggs, all out of selflessness. She was a part of this too.

_  
And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
_

In the weeks since Anna's death, Harry and David rarely saw each other. David spent as much time as possible at work so that he wouldn't have to come home to a house that felt much too big without Anna. Harry spent most of his time finishing painting the nursery pink, even though there was no baby to come home to it. He found himself sadly reflecting on everything. A month after Anna was born he found himself thinking "I would have been six months pregnant today" and it broke his heart. Watching that tiny coffin being lowered into the ground was the worst thing that Harry had ever witnessed.

_  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
_

David walked in from work and startled Harry from his revere. He was humming to himself, a strangely free melody. He looked up from the ground at Harry and He said loudly "I quit" and Harry couldn't help but smile. David hugged Harry for the first time since that fateful day and Harry smiled again. His face muscles felt oddly stiff. They hugged and kissed, surprised at how good it felt after all this time. David whispered "I love you Harry, you know I do" Harry nodded and whispered back "I love you too David" They may not have Anna but they had each other. And for now, that was all that really mattered.

The End

_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story **♥**hands out virtual cookies**♥

**The end of this story. I'm going to miss it. **


End file.
